


Next To You

by Weareallstoriesintheend



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Possible smut, probable smut, tiny dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weareallstoriesintheend/pseuds/Weareallstoriesintheend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that a tiny ball of fur would bring them together?  An AU where Oliver and Felicity are neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete fluff that will get smutty in the final chapter. I have chapter two mostly done and clear plan for chapter three so I hope to have it all up this week. No promises, though. Between work and kids, writing time can be hard to come by! Anyway, I hope you all like this. Come find me on tumblr at lynslogic anytime!

“Harley! Time to come in, baby!”

Oliver rolled over, groaning when he opened his eyes and saw the time. It was early, way too early for someone who had just gotten to bed a couple of hours ago.

“Harley, come on. I have to get to work.”

The voice pierced through his sleepy fog and Oliver found himself smiling despite the fatigue. The voice belonged to his neighbor. He usually worked at night and she was gone all day. 

The tall wooden fence separating their yards meant he’d never even seen her face, but he felt like he knew her from listening to her talk to her dog, Harley. She loved that dog and spent a lot of time in her yard playing and talking to him. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but her voice tended to carry through his always open windows. 

He would hear her telling the dog about work, her mother, her friends, and her dates. Oliver didn’t particularly care for those conversations.

“Harley?”

Oliver sat up at her voice again. She sounded worried. He knew that she didn’t usually have to call for the dog so many times. He could hear her moving around in her yard, probably trying to find Harley. He wondered if he should go out and offer to help. 

Throwing back the cover on his bed, he stood and looked around for the jeans he’d discarded before collapsing into his bed a few hours ago. Finding them crumpled in a corner he stepped into them. He was just about to throw on a shirt when he heard a scratching noise. Pausing with the shirt in his hands, he stopped and listened. There it was again. 

Pulling the t-shirt over his head, Oliver made his way to the back door. He opened it and promptly stepped back in surprise. Just like his owner, Oliver had never seen Harley before. He had been expecting something….bigger. 

Standing on his back patio was the smallest dog he’d ever seen. Could that thing even be considered a dog? It couldn’t be more than 8 inches tall with trimmed but still kind of shaggy fur. The dog’s ears were perked up at him as were his eyes, just looking at him, assessing. 

“Harley?” Oliver asked. Maybe this was a different dog?

Nope, he decided when the little guy bounced up at the sound of his name, running over to Oliver and raised up on his hind legs. Automatically he bent down and scooped the tiny animal into his arms. Harley started licking Oliver’s chin, obviously delighted to have made a new friend. Oliver laughed and scratched Harley behind his ears.

“Come on, big guy,” Oliver told him. “Let’s go find your mom.”

Walking carefully in his bare feet, Oliver made his way over to the fence that separated the yards. It was still tightly closed.

“How did you get over here?” Oliver asked, looking down at the little dog in his arms. Harley just stared up at him, tongue hanging out of his mouth so it looked like he was smiling. Oliver huffed out a laugh at the dog’s goofy face and unlatched the gate. 

Stepping into his neighbor’s yard, Oliver got his second surprise of the morning. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d been expecting, but a blonde in a pink dress wasn’t it. Her back was to him, searching in a corner, presumably for her tiny dog, and Oliver couldn’t stop staring at her ass. It was by far one of the best asses he’d ever seen. The tight material of her dress hugged it just right and he suddenly found himself grateful he’d put on jeans instead of sweats. 

“Um, hi,” he called out, his voice cracking slightly. Smooth, he thought to himself. 

The blonde straightened up, whipped around and Oliver felt like he’d been sucker punched in the stomach. Holy hell she was gorgeous. He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help himself. Her big blue eyes were wide with surprise and a little panic, her bright pink mouth open just little. Oliver realized she was staring at him too. 

He barely stopped himself from preening a little under her gaze.

“I think I found your dog,” he told her finally, lifting Harley in his arms just a little.

“Oh, thank God,” she exclaimed, rushing over and scooping the little fur ball out of his arms. The dog seemed happy to see her, peppering her face with swipes of his tiny pink tongue.

“Where did you go, baby?” she asked Harley, kissing his furry little face. The dog gave a little yip as if he was trying to answer her.

“He was in my backyard,” Oliver interpreted for the dog.

“Your backyard?” she asked, confused.

That’s right, he thought, they didn’t actually know each other.

“Hi, I’m Oliver. Your next door neighbor,” he told her, sticking out his hand. 

Her face lit up in a huge smile and Oliver knew he was done for. He knew, with absolute certainty, he wanted to see her smile at him like that for the rest of his life.

“Hi Oliver. I’m Felicity and this is Harley,” she said, putting her hand in his and she shifted the dog to her left hand.

Warmth spread through his hand from her touch. It made him want to pull her into his arms and hold her there forever. It took him a moment to realize she’d asked him a question and he was still holding her hand. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” he asked, reluctantly letting go of her hand.

“I asked how Harley got into your yard,” she repeated with a small smile.

“I have no idea. I woke up when we you were looking for him and then I heard him scratching at my back door.”

“I woke you up with my yelling?” she asked, her eyes wide with humiliation. It made him want to kiss and cuddle her. She was so much smaller than him, even in the sexy heels she was wearing. He could scoop her up so easily.

“Don’t worry about it,” he reassured her with a soft smile. “I work from home so I have a weird sleep schedule. I’m just glad the little guy wasn’t lost.”  
He reached over to scratch under Harley’s chin and was rewarded with a lick to his hand and cheerful bark. Felicity looked stunned.

“He likes you,” she stated incredulously.

“I’m a pretty likeable guy,” Oliver said, shrugging. The dog had begun to squirm in her arms so he reached over and took him from her. Harley seemed happy with the situation and settled into his arms as he’d been there hundreds of times before.

“No, I mean, I’m sure you are a likeable guy. I like you so far, but that’s not what I mean,” Felicity stammered out staring at her little dog in the arms of a strange man. “Harley doesn’t like men.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked, confused and trying to ignore her statement about liking him. Man, he was so far gone already.

“I found him at the pound after he’d been rescued from an abusive situation. They were about to put him down when I went in because he was so scared and would cower if any man was anywhere near him. They figured he would never find a real home”

Oliver felt anger surge through him. How could anyone want to hurt something so little and helpless. The thought of Harley in a cage, scared and alone made him feel sick to his stomach. Oliver looked down and saw the little guy had fallen asleep in his arms and he pulled him in a little tighter.

“You saved his life,” Oliver told Felicity.

“No, we just finally found each other. I went in looking for a cat. I figured they were a lot more self-sufficient and I work a lot of hours. I was talking to the lady at the front desk when I heard a commotion behind me. Harley had escaped and was hiding behind me. It was mutual love at first sight.”

Felicity was petting the sleeping dog as she spoke and Oliver could feel sparks every time her hand brushed against his chest. He was surprised she couldn’t feel his heart beating out of his chest.

“I better take him in,” she said, reluctantly. “I have to get him in his kennel so I can go to work.”

Oliver frowned.

“He’s in a kennel all day while you’re at work?”

“I know,” she replied. “I hate it, but I can’t leave him out or he gets into trouble and I can’t find a doggie daycare that can guarantee he won’t have to be in any contact with men.” She seemed so upset by the situation.

“I had someone I was taking him to, but her boyfriend moved in and she couldn’t promise me that he’d never be there when Harley was and I haven’t found anyone else yet,” she finished, sounding somewhat defensive.

“He could stay with me,” Oliver heard himself saying. Wait, what? Did he just offer to baby-sit a miniature dog for his beautiful neighbor?

“What?” Felicity asked him, her tone full of doubt.

He should take it back, but somehow he didn’t want to do that. Harley liked him and Oliver didn’t like the idea of the little guy stuck in a kennel all day. It had nothing to do with the fact that he’d get to see Felicity at the of the day.

“Why not?” he asked her. “I’m home most of the time anyway. We could just hang out.”

“What if you need to leave?” Felicity asked, still not sure about this.

“Bring his kennel over. I can put him in it if I need to go out,” he told her, finding he liked the idea more and more.

“What is it that you do?”

“I’m a writer,” he answered, somewhat reluctantly. People tended to have mixed reactions when he told them what he did. 

“Oh no. No, no, no!” she said, shaking her head emphatically.

That was not one of the reactions he was used to, however.

“Excuse me?” Oliver’s brows furrowed. What did she have against writers?

“No way. You cannot keep Harley if you’re a writer,” she told him. “You’ll never get anything done! He may look sweet and innocent, but he can be terror when he wants to be.”

Oliver looked down at the tiny ball of fur sleeping in his arms and then looked back at the worried face of his gorgeous neighbor.

“I think I can handle him.”

She still looked unsure.

“Come on, Felicity,” he coaxed. “Let me help you, both of you. We’ll just try it today and see how it goes.” 

Felicity was silent for a long moment, he could practically see her brain working. Processing all the things that could go wrong. Oliver widened his eyes and tilted his head in what his sister called his best “puppy dog face.” He heard her sigh and knew it had worked.

“Ok,” she said. “Just for today.”

Oliver grinned, happy in the knowledge that he would get to see her again that evening.

“Why don’t I just take him over to my place now?” he asked, not wanting her to change her mind.

Felicity bit her bottom lip and Oliver barely managed to repress a groan at the sight. He could see that she was still uncertain about the situation. He stayed silent though, letting her work through it.

“That’ll work,” she finally agreed with a smile. “I’ll go get his stuff together and bring it over, is that ok?”

Oliver nodded, trying not to appear too excited. Felicity turned and headed into her house. He watched her go before realizing he was staring at her ass again. He shook his head and turned toward his own house.

By the time he entered his back door, Harley was awake again and squirming to be let down. Oliver bent down and gently set the dog on the floor. Harley took off exploring and instantly Oliver realized a problem. The dog was so little he was going to get lost. Oliver tried to follow him, but Harley was crawling around at sniffing in places that were definitely not made for a man his size. 

“Hello?”

Oliver’s head shot up at the sound of Felicity’s voice and cracked against the end table he was currently wedged under. 

“Shit!” he swore before he could stop himself. 

“Oliver?” she called, her voice filled with concern. 

“Yeah,” he called back, trying to sound like he wasn’t stuck between his couch and the wall. “I’ll be right there.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Her voice sounded closer that time. He had to get out of there before she saw him. He reached for Harley, but the little troublemaker had a different idea. He darted past Oliver’s outstretched hand, jumped onto his head and crawled across his back. 

Harley gave a little bark when he saw Felicity and ran straight for her. Oliver closed his eyes in defeat before wiggling his way backwards. There was just no way to look cool doing that, he thought.

Once he was clear of the end table, Oliver stood up slowly, brushing his pants off as he went. Looking up he saw Felicity holding Harley, the little traitor, and biting her lips together. Her eyes were twinkling with laughter and she looked so adorable it took everything in him not to reach over and pull her to him.

“I told you he was trouble,” she said laughingly. 

“I didn’t realize just how small he was until I got him in here. I was afraid I was going to lose him.” Oliver admitted.

Felicity nodded holding up the canvas tote bag she had brought with her.

“I brought you a few of his things, they’ll help,” she told him, setting the bag on the coffee table and handing the dog to him.  
Oliver cradled Harley in one arm and watched Felicity pull out more stuff than one tiny dog should have. 

“This is probably the most important thing you’ll need,” she told him, holding up what looked to be a tiny clip with a bell attached. 

She stepped closer and Oliver was assaulted with the smell of coconuts from her shampoo. It made him think of beaches and sand, Felicity in a tiny bikini….whoa. No more of that, he told himself. 

Forcing himself to concentrate, Oliver watched as Felicity attached the bell to Harley’s collar. 

“You can put him down now,” she told him.

Oliver obediently set the dog down who immediately began to run around the couch again, the bell jingling as he went.

“Now, you’ll know where he is all the time,” Felicity told him as they both watched Harley. “The rest is his water dish, a few treats and a couple of his toys. I also printed out the instructions I gave to his last dog sitter. It has all his little quirks on it as well as my cell phone number, the number at my office and my email.”

Oliver’s eyebrows raised looking at the printout she had handed him. It was a full page of bullet points, front and back. Huh, she didn’t seem crazy, but this was a little excessive.

“I know, I know,” she responded to the look on his face. “It seems like a lot, but I promise it’s not. It’s mostly things to tell you about his personality and when he likes to go outside and other random things. He just had such a hard start in life, you know? I want to make sure he always feels safe.”

Oliver felt his heart clench again at the softness in her voice, talking about Harley. 

“Hey,” he said, reaching out before he could stop himself and placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. “I’ll take good care of him, I promise.” 

Their eyes met and Oliver tried to convey reassurance to her in his gaze. He must have succeed because she smiled back.

“I’d better get going. I called my boss to tell him I’d be late, but I have a meeting this morning I can’t miss,” she told him reluctantly.

“We’ll be fine,” he reassured her again.

“Call or text me with any questions or problems. I left his kennel by your back door, just put him in there if you need to leave,” she was firing off instructions and reminders as he walked her toward the back door.

“Felicity,” he interrupted. “We’ll be fine. Go to work. We’ll see you later tonight.”

She took a deep breath before turning back to him.

“I should be home around 6,” she informed him, reaching behind her for the door knob. “Thank you for doing this, Oliver.”

“You’re welcome, Felicity. Now go to work!” he nudged her gently out the door. He could hear her laughing as she left. 

Closing the door behind him, Oliver leaned back against it for a moment. The jingling coming from another room in his house reminded him that he wasn’t alone. Smiling, Oliver pushed himself back from the door and went in search of the little ball of fluff that was responsible for one of the best mornings he could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your encouragement on this little story. Here's the next chapter, this time we get Felicity's POV. I hope you all like it. I'm not sure when the third chapter will be up, but I'll go as fast as I can! Let me know what you think or come find me on tumblr at lynslogic! 
> 
> P.S. Thanks to Courtney for betaing this for me!

 Felicity fell into her chair with a sigh. She had gotten to work late which meant she’d had to go straight into a meeting which had lasted for four hours. Thankfully, they’d had lunch brought in, but she was exhausted. Plus, the whole time she was in there she couldn’t stop thinking about Harley. She knew she was a little overprotective, but she couldn’t help it. He was her baby and she’d left him with a virtual stranger that morning. A really beautiful stranger.

She’d been speechless when Oliver had brought Harley back to her that morning. The man was gorgeous with all of his rippling muscles and sleepy smile. Add in that scruff, those incredible blue eyes and Felicity’s brain had short circuited. It had taken her far too long to even notice her dog in his arms. And what was up with that? Harley was terrified of men. All men. Including her sweet friend Barry that she had tried to introduce him to in hopes that he could convince the little dog that not all men are scary. It hadn’t worked. Harley had run away and hid until Barry had left. But somehow, Oliver of the muscles and scruff, made her tiny dog feel safe.

Felicity reached for her phone, which had been abandoned on her desk all day. She should call Oliver and see how things were going. Suddenly, she realized that she had never gotten Oliver’s number. Hell, she hadn’t even bothered to get his last name! What kind of dog mommy was she?

When her phone chimed with a new text, Felicity just about jumped out of her chair. The new text was from an unknown number along with several others from another unknown number. Felicity opened the oldest text first. It was a selfie of Oliver and Harley. They were sitting at the breakfast bar in Oliver’s kitchen, Harley on his own chair. Both of them had a bowl in front of them. Though Oliver was holding the phone, he and Harley were looking at each other. The caption read: “Having some breakfast together. Getting to know each other. Stop worrying.” Felicity laughed and felt some of the tension drain from her.

She opened the next text and laughed out loud. It was another selfie. This time they were on the couch with Harley perched on Oliver’s shoulder. They were both looking at the camera this time and Oliver was pointing at the dog. The caption read: “Are you sure he’s not a parrot?”

“Wow. Who is that?” a voice asked over her shoulder.

Felicity looked up to see her friend Caitlin behind her. The other woman was holding two coffees, but seemed to be completely distracted by the picture in front of her.

“That is my neighbor, Oliver,” Felicity told her.

“I want one,” Caitlin demanded holding out one of the coffees to Felicity. The blond took it gratefully knowing it would be her favorite caramel latte. Caitlin had been in the meeting too and knew how desperately Felicity needed coffee.

“I’m pretty sure your husband would have a problem with that,” Felicity reminded her when her friend continued to stare at the picture.

“Who?” Caitlin asked distractedly.

“Your husband? Ronnie?” Felicity reminded her with a laugh.

“Right, right,” Caitlin responded. “Wait, is that Harley with him? How did that happen?”

Felicity quickly explained the events of the morning as she saved Oliver’s number into her phone.

“It was weird, Cait. I’m still not sure what to think of the whole thing, but Harley seems happy,” she concluded.

“Maybe Harley is playing matchmaker,” Caitlin teased.

Felicity ignored her friend as she went to look at the last text she’d received. Opening the picture, both women let out a sigh of appreciation. Oliver and Harley were sound asleep in what looked like Oliver’s bed. The dog was curled up on the pillow next to Oliver’s head with the man’s hand resting nearby as if to comfort if needed. The sighs, however, were due to the fact that Oliver was shirtless, very, very shirtless. Felicity had been able to tell he was fit this morning through his shirt, but she’d had no idea. His pecs were well-defined and his abs, holy hell, his abs were amazing. Felicity shifted in her chair at the sight. Tearing her gaze away from the picture, Felicity finally read the caption. “I thought you might like this. I’m Thea, Oliver’s sister.”

“Are you sure I can’t have one,” Caitlin asked again.

“Why don’t you ask Ronnie and then let me know,” Felicity teased as she closed out of the pictures. Caitlin smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll keep my husband. Besides, I think Oliver is already spoken for.”

Felicity felt her heart sink a little. Her friend was probably right. A man like Oliver would definitely have a girlfriend. He was hot and sweet, of course he probably had a beautiful girlfriend. Caitlin shook her head. She could practically hear her friend thinking. Felicity had no idea how wonderful and gorgeous she was and it drove Caitlin crazy! She also knew that Felicity would never believe her if she said anything. She needed to figure it out on her own.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone to help out with Harley,” Caitlin said, turning to head back to her office.

“Thanks!” Felicity called, distracted with texting Oliver back.Caitlin laughed to herself as she walked away, but Felicity didn’t notice.

First she texted Oliver, hoping it wouldn’t wake him up right away. Then she texted Thea, thanking her for the picture. She set her phone down and got to work, lighter in the knowledge that her dog was fine.

 

Four hours later, Felicity was powering down her computer right at five o’clock. She knew she should probably stay late to make up for being late that morning, but she just couldn’t bring herself to care. She just wanted to get home. She would most likely work from home later that evening anyway, so she could make it up then.

After fighting with traffic for thirty minutes, she finally pulled into her garage. She dropped off her stuff before quickly making her way through her own backyard into Oliver’s. She kept telling herself that the nerves were just because she was anxious to see Harley again. It had nothing to do with the man her dog had been with all day. Giving the door a light rap, Felicity could hear Harley’s little barks. The door opened sooner that she’s expected and she stepped back in surprise. Harley came bolting out of the house and began dancing around her legs. Felicity laughed, bending down to pick him up.

“Hi baby! Did you miss me?” she asked the dog as she tried to move her face out of the range of his little tongue.

“I’d say that was a safe bet.” Felicity looked up to see Oliver leaning against the doorway watching them.

“Looks like you two survived the day,” she said, trying not to pry for more information but really she was dying to know all the details of their day.

Oliver laughed and pushed himself off the doorway. He stepped back and motioned for her to come inside. Felicity set Harley down and he scrambled ahead of her as if to lead the way. Just like in her house, the back door led straight into the kitchen. She hadn’t really taken notice of it this morning, but now she saw it was nicely decorated. More than she would have guessed for a single man, living alone. Maybe it was the girlfriend, the one she assumed he had. Maybe she actually lived there and Felicity just hadn’t noticed. Before she could figure out how to ask without being obvious, the smell of something amazing hit her nose.

“Oh my goodness, it smells incredible in here,” she told him.

“Thanks. Its chili,” he explained as he walked over to the pot on the stove and stirred it.

“That’s a lot of chili for one person. Is your girlfriend coming over?” Felicity blurted out before she could stop herself. Way to be subtle, she thought to herself.

Oliver turned away from the pot and looked her straight in the eye. “I don’t have a girlfriend, Felicity. I’m not attached in anyway.”

Felicity got the idea that he was trying to be very clear with her on this point, but she wouldn’t let herself read too much into it.

“I was hoping I could convince you stay and have dinner with me,” he continued. “That way I can tell you all about the day Harley and I had together.”

“Oh, that’s really sweet, but…are those cornbread muffins?” she asked as he pulled a tray out of the oven.

“You can’t have chili without cornbread,” Oliver stated, setting the pan on the stove. The muffins were golden yellow and slightly glossy. Felicity could feel her mouth watering and her stomach grumbled. Oliver turned back to her with his eyebrows raised knowingly at the sound.

“Well, I guess we can stay,”

 

An hour later saw Felicity sitting at Oliver’s kitchen table, Harley curled up asleep in her lap, laughing at Oliver’s story of how the little guy had gotten stuck under Oliver’s bed. There were empty bowls of chili in front of them and, at least in Felicity’s case, an embarrassing about of corn bread muffin wrappers piled up.

The food had been wonderful, but the conversation with Oliver had been the biggest surprise. They talked liked they’d known each other forever. He asked her about work and was actually interested when she explained what she did at Palmer Technologies. When she asked about his day, he told her everything he and Harley had done that day. From their get-to-know-you breakfast to their afternoon nap.

“Oh, I already knew about the nap,” Felicity teased. Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head adorably at her.

“I got a text this afternoon from someone named Thea. She sent me a picture of you two boys sleeping,” she informed him. To her utter shock and delight a flush crept up his neck. “Oliver, are you blushing?”

“No!” he denied, but Felicity could see the red streaked across his neck and the tops of his ears.

“Why are you embarrassed?” she asked, thrilled to see this big, strong man acting shy.

“I’m not embarrassed,” he protested. “Ok, I’m a little embarrassed, but it’s more irritation at my sister.”

Felicity laughed at the tone of his voice as he spoke about Thea. It was a mixture of affection and exasperation that made her briefly wish for a sibling.

“Are you two close?” Felicity asked, reaching for her wine.

“Yeah, we are,” he replied, grabbing the bottle of wine. He raised it up, silently offering her a refill Felicity shook her head. Two glasses was more than enough for one night.

“That’s nice that you two are close. Is she older or younger than you?” she asked, wanting to know more about this man.

“Younger by eight years. She’s in her first year at Starling University so she likes to come by after classes so we can hang out,” Oliver told her with a fond smile. “She helped me decorate this place when I bought it.”

“So between Harley and Thea, did you get any writing done today?”

“I did actually,” he said, his voice was filled with surprise. “I’ve always written best at night, but I got a good couple of hours in after Harley settled in this morning. He curled up on my feet on the couch so I just grabbed my laptop and wrote while he napped.”

“What do you write?” she asked.

Oliver bit his lips and stared at her for moment as if trying to decide what to tell her. Instantly Felicity felt like she’d overstepped and tried to back off the question.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I was just curious, but if that’s too personal I understand. Never mind, just forget I asked.”

Oliver huffed out a small laugh. “It’s not too personal and I’m not ashamed of it, but most people have a negative reaction to my writing, including my parents.”

Her brain was swirling with a million different kinds of writing that could possibly be seen as embarrassing. Horrible images where filtering into her brain and she decided it would probably be best if they left. Now.

“Well, thanks for dinner. And for watching Harley today, I truly appreciate it. The chili was delicious,” she said, lifting a sleepy Harley from her lap as she stood.

Oliver looked confused for a minute before he started laughing. Like really laughing and even though she was a little unsure about him at the moment, she could still appreciate how gorgeous he was when he smiled.

“Felicity, no,” he finally managed. “I can’t even imagine what you must be thinking, but I promise my writing is not any of the horrible things you pictured.” She had backed slowly towards the door, and her shoes, but Oliver stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. Warmth spread through her body at his touch.

“I wasn’t thinking anything horrible. I wasn’t thinking anything, really. No thoughts,” she rambled before she could stop herself. Oliver chuckled again, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

“I write true crime stories.”

Felicity blinked, waiting for him to tell her the rest. When he stayed silent she realized that was it. That was the whole big secret.

“That’s it?” she finally asked, feeling like she was missing something.

“Yep, that’s it,” he confirmed. Releasing her arm he walked back to the table and began clearing the dishes. Harley, fully awake now, squirmed to be let down. After being set on the floor, Harley scampered off to find his favorite squeaky toy behind the couch. Felicity watched him for a minute, marveling at how at home he seemed in Oliver’s home after only a day.

“Your parents are embarrassed because you write true crime?” she asked, grabbing the wineglasses and following him into the kitchen.

“It’s not a profession befitting the Queen family name,” he explained, rinsing out the bowls and putting them in the sink. “If I’m going to write, couldn’t I at least write something dignified?”

“The Queen family name? You’re Oliver Queen,” Felicity stated, weakly. How could she know that her hot neighbor was the heir to a multi-billion dollar fortune?

“I know that look,” he told when he turned around. “But I’m not that guy anymore, I promise.”

With a nod, Felicity tried to let the subject drop. Everyone in Starling had read all the exploits about young Ollie Queen. It had been story after story of women, booze and excess, a tabloid writer’s dream. Then suddenly, a few years ago, it had all stopped. Ollie had vanished to be replaced by a much more sedate Oliver Queen.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, Felicity handing him dishes while Oliver rinsed them off and loaded the dishwasher. Harley sat on the edge of the kitchen, watching them.

“Are you completely freaked out?” Oliver asked, breaking the silence.

“I just can’t believe Harley got to hang out with a billionaire today,” she teased. The look on his face had been so dejected, that Felicity couldn’t help trying to lighten the mood a little.

At his name, Harley came running over, but he didn’t go to Felicity. Instead he ran straight to Oliver and started barking at his feet. Oliver laughed and scooped him up.

“Don’t worry,” he laughed, Harley licking his chin. “I’ll try not to spoil him too much in the future.”

“Wait,” Felicity started. “You want to watch him again?”

“Well, yeah. I had fun with him today. I was thinking I could take him for a walk tomorrow. The neighborhood is pretty empty during the day.” Oliver lifted his eyes to hers just as Harley did the same. A pair of brown eyes and a pair of blue eyes staring at her, pleading as if to say, pretty please? It would take a much stronger person than her to resist the two of them.

“Look at you two, how could I say no? I’ll bring him over around 7:30?” she asked, reaching for Harley.

Oliver handed him over before heading to the coffee table to grab the dog’s bag of stuff.

“That’ll be perfect,” he told her as he handed her the bag, their hands brushing. Felicity felt that rush of warmth again this time even stronger making her gasp at the contact. Oliver’s eyes dropped to her mouth and she wondered when he had gotten so close. He was just inches away, all she’d have to do is rise up on her tip toes a little and press her mouth to his. The temptation was so strong it scared her and she stepped back.

“We’d better go,” she whispered.

Oliver nodded in reply. “I’ll see you in the morning?” he asked, stepping to the side to let her walk to the back door.

“Bright and early. I hope you can get some sleep,” she said, adding false cheer to her voice. She thought she heard him mutter something about that not being likely, but when she turned he was smiling.

“Good night, Harley,” Oliver called to the sleepy dog in her arms. “Good night, Felicity.”

“Good night, Oliver.” Felicity walked out the back door and headed to the gate separating their lawns.

She managed to wait until she and Harley were in her house before letting her shoulders slump and taking a deep breath. Oh boy, she thought. This could be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!! I am blown away by the response to this little story! Thank you all so much. I know I said it would be 3 chapters, but this one was getting too big and then I had an idea for an epilogue. So it's going to be 4 chapters. I'm not sure when the next one will be up. I start a new job on Monday so my writing time will be reduced, by a lot.   
> Anyway, thanks for reading ans thanks to Courtney for the beta! Comments are appreciated or come find me at lynslogic on tumblr!

And so it went.

Felicity would take Harley over to Oliver’s house every morning before she left for work. After one particularly memorable morning when he had been up all night writing and therefore answered his door in just his boxer briefs, Oliver had given her a key so she could let herself in if he was still asleep. Not that she had minded seeing him in just his underwear, though it had been hard to concentrate at work that day. She’d given him a key to her place too in case she ever forgot something that Harley needed.

Almost every night, Oliver would have dinner cooked when she picked up Harley. He always asked her to stay and Felicity had a hard time saying no. She made herself turn him down as often as she accepted. She felt like there should be boundaries, but every time she forced herself to go home and eat takeout or a frozen dinner she always felt a little sad. The times she did stay were some of the best nights. She and Oliver never lacked for conversation and laughter. She usually ended up staying for hours after dinner and watching a show or two with him before taking Harley home.

Thea would join them sometimes and Felicity found herself completely enamored by the young woman. She was intelligent, kind, funny and a complete smart-ass. All of which added up to a combination that Felicity adored and exasperated Oliver. Felicity got a taste of what having a little sister would be like in the way Thea teased Oliver and even Felicity herself. 

Every day Oliver, or sometimes Thea, would send her pictures. The ones from Oliver would be selfies of him and Harley hanging out. They’d be watching TV together, or Harley would be covered in dirt from “helping” Oliver in his herb garden. That one had been followed by a wet and bubbly Harley getting a bath and looking like he’d been betrayed. 

Oliver had also been taking Harley on short walks in the neighborhood and would send her pictures of her brave little dog trying to sniff out a squirrel or make friends with a cat. Those pictures were always sweet and fun and make her laugh.

The pictures from Thea were art. They were edited so beautifully that Felicity had ended up framing some of them. Apparently Oliver’s little sister was very interested in photography and had a real gift. Sometimes the photos were staged. Pictures of Harley wearing Oliver’s sunglasses while Oliver looked offended, Harley watching Animal Planet with Oliver pretending to be put out in the background. 

Other times, Thea would capture the two of them when they weren’t posing for her. Oliver cooking with Harley at his feet, hoping the man would drop something. The two of them taking a nap in Oliver’s hammock in the backyard. Felicity’s favorite though was a shot Thea sent her the third week this arrangement started. It was a picture of Oliver sitting at his desk in his study, obviously working. Next to his computer, Harley was asleep on his desk in a little dog bed Oliver had put there for that purpose. She often found herself staring at that picture wondering how she got so lucky to have such a great neighbor and friend.

That’s what he was, too. A friend, nothing more. Yes, she was stupidly attracted to him, but Oliver didn’t seem to reciprocate and that was fine. It was great, actually. Now she didn’t have to worry about a great situation getting messy. They could just be friends and help each other out.

Like tonight. Tonight she had a date. She had talked to Oliver the night before about keeping Harley later tonight or even bringing him home for her. He’d told her that was fine with him, but today was the first day that she hadn’t received any pictures from him. Maybe she’d overstepped and he was starting to feel used. Her stomach clenched at the idea that Oliver might think she didn’t appreciate him.

“Felicity?” 

Her head shot up at her name and she could see Ryan, the very cute guy she’d met at her coffee shop, staring at her questioningly. Ryan with the blond hair and green eyes and really nice smile who had been flirting with her for the last few weeks before finally asking her out the other day.

“I’m sorry, what?” she apologized. Get it together, Smoak, she thought to herself.

“I asked if you wanted some wine,” Ryan repeated, smiling at her.

“I always say yes to wine,” she smiled at him, determined to give him her full attention.

Ryan smiled back and Felicity waited for the butterflies, the ones that should accompany her on a first date with a cute guy. They never came, not like they did when Oliver smiled at her. Oh, she was so screwed.

Oliver pushed back from his desk in frustration. Harley looked up at him with sleepy eyes from his perch on the desk.

“Sorry buddy,” Oliver said to the dog, reaching over to pet his head. “Words aren’t coming for me tonight.”

Harley yawned in response and Oliver chuckled. He’d never seen the little guy this late before and he was quickly realizing that his energetic, play pal was a lazy bum at night. Not that Harley didn’t sleep during the day, he did, but he woke up easily and was ready to play at the slightest hint. Nighttime Harley, however, was ready to settle in for the night and sleep. He was probably curled up in bed with Felicity by this point.

Frustration rolled through him at the thought of her. She was on a date tonight with some stranger from a coffee shop named Ryan. He ran his hands through his hair at the thought of her smiling at another man, laughing with him, touching him.

He growled and reached for Harley, bed and all. 

“Come on, Harley,” he said when the dog looked at him curiously. “I need to work out this frustration.”

Harley just blinked before settling back into the bed for the trip down to the basement which Oliver had converted into a gym shortly after buying the house. Setting Harley in a corner, Oliver made his way to the treadmill. He didn’t use it very often, preferring to run outside, but tonight it would work. He turned it on and started running, remembering how Felicity had looked that morning when she’d told her about his date.

His heart had sank when she’d launched into a story about a guy at her coffee shop that had asked her out. Not that he could blame this Ryan guy. He’d probably been dazzled by her just like Oliver had been for months now. Except this other man had done something about it. He’d looked into her sparkling blue eyes and asked her out. And she’d said yes.

Oliver kicked the speed up and pushed himself even harder. He was such an idiot. He thought he’d been doing the right thing, cultivating a friendship first. He’d never felt like this before and he didn’t want to screw it up by doing what he’d always done. He’d even privately thought of it as courting her, but apparently he’d played it too close to the vest and she had no idea he was interested. Or she did and this was her way of letting him down easy. 

Oh God, he thought, was that it? Was she trying to tell him something? He’d thought the attraction went both ways, but now he wasn’t sure. Maybe she just saw him as a neighbor.

Abruptly, Oliver turned off the treadmill and made his way over to his training dummy. He had taken a martial arts class in college and it had really resonated with  
him. Everyone always assumed that his dramatic transformation from spoiled party boy to responsible adult was the result of some tragedy or major epiphany. It wasn’t anything like that, in fact it had been a hundred little things. The party scene had started to get old, his best friend falling in love and starting to settle down, a professor taking an interest in his writing and encouraging him. The martial arts had come along at a time when he needed an outlet other than the drugs and booze. 

He started working his way through his movements on the dummy, forcing his brain to focus on the task at hand and not wander through the myriad of things he really didn’t want to think about at that moment. Each movement was precise and calculated. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been at it when he saw a flash of color out of the corner of his eye. Stopping immediately, Oliver turned to see Felicity standing at the edge of the mat. She must have changed for her date at work because he certainly would have remembered the red dress she had on now. It was shorter than he’d ever seen her wear before and he couldn’t tear his eyes from her legs. Finally, he moved his gaze up her body to her face. She’d let her hair down and wasn’t wearing her glasses. 

The look in her eyes was also new. He couldn’t quite figure it out. She looked like she was trying to decide something. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her brows were furrowed together. Did something happen on her date?

Unable to take the silence anymore, Oliver stepped toward her.

“Felicity,” he started. 

Before he could finish, though, she launched herself into his arms. Oliver took a step back to brace himself, his hands coming up to grip her ass in an attempt to steady her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around her neck and pressed her lips to his. Oliver groaned, her plush lips were even softer than he’d imagined. His brain shorted out and he just let himself feel.

Their lips slid across each other for several minutes before Felicity yanked her back with a gasp. 

“Oh, God,” she said, her voice deep and breathless. “I’m sorry. I…”

Oliver slid one hand up from her ass to tangle in her hair and brought her mouth back down to his, cutting off the rest of her apology. She gasped with surprise and he took advantage of the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. At the first touch of his tongue to hers, Oliver moaned and felt his cock respond. When Felicity moaned in reply, Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. He had to touch her.

Walking forward until her back hit the training dummy, Oliver braced her against it. He kept kissing her slowly, deeply, trying to memorize her taste, while the hand not in her hair slid down her leg until he came in contact with bare skin. Her legs tightened around his waist and he could feel her heels digging into his ass. The heat of her skin burned his hand as it slid up under her dress and came in contact with the lacy edge of her underwear. 

“Oliver,” she moaned throwing her head back in pleasure after pulling her mouth from his.

Lust shot through him like a hot knife and he was barely able to hold onto his control. With deliberate slowness Oliver teased around the edge of her panties while leaning forward to lick across her collarbone and up her neck. She tasted incredible. He could spend all day kissing her mouth and skin and it would never be enough.

Her moans increased in volume as he kissed up her neck. When he shot his tongue out to taste a spot just below her ear, Felicity’s hands came up from where they’d  
been caressing his shoulders to grab his hair. She held him in place, moaning and grinding her hips against his, her center brushing against his hard cock. Suddenly the need to have her writhing beneath him was unbearable. 

He pulled his lips from her neck and smiled at her whine of disapproval. She tilted her head down to look at him and Oliver’s breath caught. Her hair was tangled from his hand, her lips swollen from his, her eyes were glazed over with desire and Oliver thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. 

“What’s going on, Felicity?” he asked, unable to stop himself. He knew he would probably hate himself for breaking the spell, but he had to know what was happening.

Felicity squirmed in his arms and he stepped away from the dummy to let her slide down. He barely repressed a groan at the feeling of her body sliding against his. Man, he was an idiot. He’d ruined it. He closed his eyes to try to hide his disappointment. Her hand came up to caress his cheek and Oliver’s eyes flew open in surprise.

She was still standing in front of him with a small smile on her face, her hand still running through his scruff. Oliver’s eyes closed at the sensation and he leaned into her touch. 

“I was on my date tonight,” Felicity started. Oliver opened his eyes at her words. “All I could think about was getting back to you.”

He reached up and grabbed her hand from his face, turning it over to press a kiss to her palm. He smiled when her breath caught. He was so happy to know she was as affected by him as he was by her.

“I didn’t want to be out with Ryan. I wanted to be here, with you and Harley, eating dinner in your kitchen and laughing with you pretending to be annoyed that I won’t eat mushrooms in anything.”

Oliver laughed softly. They’d had that argument often, with him determined that he could change her mind and Felicity just as determined to never give him the chance.

“I said yes to Ryan knowing he wasn’t who I really wanted and that wasn’t fair,” she continued, tangling her fingers with his and squeezing. “So I said good night and came home. But I didn’t even go to my house, I came straight here. Somehow your house has become more of a home to me than my own.”

Oliver grabbed her face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers, unable to go another second with kissing her. He felt her hands come up and grip his forearms. He kept the kiss chaste, just his lips pressing against hers. Felicity hummed against his mouth and he couldn’t stop the smile that broke out across his face. She was just too cute.

After a minute, Felicity pulled away and licked her lips as if trying to chase his taste on her. He groaned at the sight and she smirked up at him knowingly. She kept her hands on his arms so Oliver left his hands where they were, his thumbs tracing across her cheeks softly.

“Anyway,” she started again, raising at eyebrow at him for interrupting her. Oliver just widened his eyes innocently and stayed silent. She rolled her eyes and squeezed his arms again. “I came straight here and when I walked in I saw Harley’s food dish on the floor. It’s not the food dish I brought over, Oliver”  
His brows furrowed in confusion. Was she upset because he’d bought a food dish for Harley? He lowered his hands from her face and started to take a step back. 

Felicity grabbed his hands and held him in place.

“Let me finish, please?” she asked. 

He nodded and stood still.

“After noticing the dish I looked around a little bit. I saw a bag of Harley’s treats even though I know my bag is still at my house. I noticed at least three squeaky toys in your living room alone. He has a hook by the front door with a new leash attached to it and I noticed a bag of his dog food by the back door. Then I came down here and some Harley asleep on a new dog bed and it just clicked,” she finished, beaming up at him like she expected him to understand.  
Oliver was lost. She didn’t seem mad, but he really had no idea what all that meant or why she jumped him when she came in, though he’d love to know the reason for that so he could repeat it.

“You’ve created a home for Harley here,” she explained at his confused look. “A place where he feels safe and comfortable. Look at him, he hasn’t even noticed that I’m here.” 

Oliver looked over to where he had left Harley earlier. Sure enough, the little guy was still curled up on his bed, snoring softly. 

“So you jumped me because I bought Harley some toys?” Oliver teased turning back to her. 

“No,” Felicity informed him with an annoyed tone. “I jumped you because you were hot and shirtless and sweaty and I couldn’t stop myself.”

Desire coursed through him at her admission. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to grind up against her right then. He settled for sliding a hand through her golden hair, feeling the silky texture slide through his fingers grounded him enough that he could listen to her again.

“I intended to come down here and tell you that I had feelings for you,” she continued, unaware of Oliver’s internal struggle. “I was just going to get it out there and  
hope the awkwardness wouldn’t affect Harley. Then I saw you working out and it was like I lost all control of my body. You didn’t seem to mind, though.”

Her voice was teasing, but Oliver could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She’d just put herself out there for him and she wasn’t sure how he felt about her. 

Oliver’s thumb slid across her lower lip and he watched her eyes darken. Holy hell, she was incredible.

“I have wanted you since the moment I saw you, Felicity,” he confessed, his voice low and husky. He stared into her eyes, wanting to make sure he was perfectly clear. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. It killed me to think about you out with someone else tonight.”

“We’ll get into how stupid we both were later,” Felicity said after a moment of just staring at him. “Right now I think you should kiss me again.” 

He smiled as he leaned into her. He wanted to go slow this time, memorize the way she tasted. He’d been dreaming about kissing her for so long that he didn’t want to miss anything.

Felicity sighed when Oliver’s lips touched hers. They were softer than she’d imagined (and boy, had she imagined) with just the right amount of pressure. She reached her arms up to wrap around his shoulders and pulled herself closer. His hands tightened around her waist, but he never sped up the kiss. Just the same deliciously slow speed. Even when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, it was slow and purposeful. Felicity moaned and pressed even closer to him.

After minutes of sweet torture, Oliver lifted his mouth from hers and pressed his forehead to her own. With their eyes closed the two of them breathed each other in.

“You taste even better than I dreamed,” he whispered, never opening his eyes.

“You dreamed about me?” she asked, her eyes still closed. She didn’t want to break the spell of the moment.

“Dreamed, daydreamed, fantasized, every day and every night since the day I met you,” he admitted, pulling back just enough to look her in the eye. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Felicity’s heart stopped at his words. Heat flooded her core and she moaned out loud. Oliver’s eyes darkened even more at the sound and she could tell his control was breaking. She knew they should slow down, but she really didn’t want to wait.

“Oliver,” she started, unsure of how to say it. “Will you…, I mean…, do you think...?”

Oliver stopped her babble with a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Anything you want, Felicity,” he told her. “All you have to do is ask.”

She smiled softly before taking a deep breath and looking him straight in the eyes.

“Will you take me to bed?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for response to this story! I am blown away! Thanks to Courtney for being my beta and cheerleader.  
> This chapter is pretty much smut. I'm never sure where the line is between M and E, but I tried to keep it less explicit. There's a small epilogue at the bottom if you want to skip the smuttiness.  
> Let me know what you think! Comments are appreciated or you can come find me at lynslogic on tumblr.

The words had barely left her mouth and Felicity was in the air. Oliver scooped her up so fast she lost her breath. Her legs wrapped around his waist while her arms clutched his neck. By the time she realized what was happening, Oliver had them both halfway up the stairs.

Felicity smiled to herself. It seemed like he was just as eager as she was and that excited her more than she could have thought possible. Heat flooded her core making her grateful he was carrying her. Taking advantage of his current distraction, Felicity turned her head and gently bit his earlobe. Oliver stumbled at the movement, but didn’t slow down. She began licking and kissing just underneath his ear and was rewarded with a rumble from his chest that sounded suspiciously like a growl. When she nipped at his neck, right where it meets his shoulder, Felicity found herself pressed up against the wall and his mouth ravaging hers.

She moaned at the feel of his tongue sliding against hers. Her hips rolled of their own accord, his erection brushing up against her. Her head threw back on a gasp at the sensation and did it again. This time Oliver moved her down just enough to press their hips together and they both groaned. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

“God, Felicity,” he sighed, his breath coming out in pants. “I think you might kill me.”

“Oliver,” she whined, gripping his hair lightly. “Bedroom. Please.”

Oliver sped them to his room and practically threw her on his bed. As she bounced Felicity laughed, expecting Oliver to crawl on top of her, but he didn’t. He just stood there, staring at her.

“What? What’s wrong?” Felicity asked, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. Oliver shook his head,

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I just had a dream that started like this last night so I’m trying to convince myself that this is real.”

Felicity flipped herself around and crawled slowly to him, a small grin on her face. When she reached the end of the bed, she sat up on her knees, running her fingers across the ridges of his ridiculous abs. His breath caught, but he held still letting her explore his chest. She leaned forward and licked a nipple, feeling a shot of lust shoot through her at his hiss of pleasure.

“I love that you dreamed about me, Oliver,” she purred into his ear, her nails scraping lightly down his chest. “I dreamed about you too, but this is real and I really want you to touch me.”

Oliver felt like he was on fire. Everywhere she touched was like a brand on his skin. Ever since she’d asked him to take her to bed, his body was on overdrive, not letting his brain catch up. He couldn’t think, the drive to possess her was almost overwhelming.

With exquisite control, Oliver grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head. He squeezed them in a silent request to keep them up. He smiled when she nodded slightly. With gentle pressure, he slid his hands down her arms and across her ribs. His fingers found the zipper to her dress on her back and dragged it down inch by inch.

He kept his eyes on hers as he separated the fabric at her back to expose bare skin. Felicity smirked at him when his breath caught at the realization that she wasn’t wearing a bra. The smirk dropped quickly, however, when his fingers started tracing her spine. Using one hand to sweep her hair over one shoulder, Oliver continued his slow exploration up the back of her neck, which was apparently, very sensitive. Felicity’s breath came faster and small whimpers escaped from her parted lips. Oliver hardened even more at the sound. He wanted her so much, but he was determined to go slow and savor this moment.

Reaching up and grabbing her still outstretched arms, Oliver tugged them back down. The movement allowed the loosened fabric of her dress to fall until it was pooled around her knees on the bed. His mouth went dry at the sight of Felicity in nothing but a pair of sheer red panties. In one move, Oliver grabbed her by her waist, picked her up off the bed only to lay her back down on her back, losing her dress in the process.

“Wow,” she breathed when she had recovered from the surprise.

He plucked the shoes off her feet before crawling up the bed and bracing himself over her. The feel of her bare breasts against his chest made both of them groan.

“Was that a good wow?” he teased, kissing the side of her neck.

“Yes. Definitely,” she reassured him emphatically. He could feel her touching his back, her small hands running across the skin as if she was trying to map it, or memorize it. The thought that this might mean as much to her as it did to him made his stomach clench with need.

Felicity couldn’t stop touching him. His skin felt incredible, hot and just a little tacky from the sweat of his earlier work out. She was dying to get her mouth on him, but so far he hadn’t seemed inclined to let that happen. Maybe she should try to roll him over so she could take over for a while. That thought flew from her head when Oliver lowered his head and closed his mouth over a nipple. Pleasure shot straight to her core causing her to arch her back. Her hands shot up to clutch Oliver’s head as if to keep him in place, but it was unnecessary. He didn’t seem to have any desire to move on, licking and sucking at that same lazy pace he had set earlier. Felicity’s moans grew louder when he brought his hand up to squeeze and tease the other breast before switching to that one with his mouth.

She couldn’t stop squirming underneath him, rocking her hips trying to find friction. Oliver finally took the hint and began kissing down her stomach. Felicity almost came undone when he paused to lick right over the top edge of her panties. Lost in sensation, she didn’t even register Oliver removing her underwear until he spread her legs and licked.

Felicity arched almost completely off the bed before Oliver threw an arm over her hips and held her down. She really wanted to raise her head and watch him, but she couldn’t think through the waves of pleasure he was causing. She could feel her orgasm bearing down on her and she couldn’t believe it was happening so fast. Normally it took her a while to get there, but Oliver’s tongue was swirling and licking in just the right way. Two fingers pushed gently into her and she was gone. Pure bliss rolled through her body.

“Oh God! Fuck! Oliver!” she cried over and over.

He stayed with her, prolonging her pleasure as long as he could, not backing off until he sensed she was coming back down. Oliver pressed kisses to her stomach as he made his way back up her incredible body. Watching her come from his mouth had been remarkable. He wanted to do it again and again until she couldn’t think, but his body was demanding his own release and he knew he wouldn’t be able to wait too much longer. The need to bury himself in her was overwhelming.

Taking advantage of her blissed out state for the moment, Oliver reached down and pushed his sweats and boxers off with one hand. His body rubbed against hers as he made his way back to her and he couldn’t get enough of it. She was all curves and soft skin. He reveled in the feeling of her underneath him already addicted to the way she fit against him. Finally making his way to her face, Oliver leaned down and kissed her. She responded with a low moan and threaded her fingers through his hair.

“That was amazing,” she told him after he broke the kiss. Her eyes were open, but still heavy with satisfaction. “Your mouth should be illegal.”

He chuckled against her mouth. She was so adorable. “I could stay down there all night. You taste incredible,” he told her amused at the way she blushed from his words.

“Oh yeah?” she asked, her eyes darkening. A small smile teased her mouth. “I’d love to find out how you taste.” Her tongue darted out to sweep across his bottom lip and Oliver almost came right then. The image of Felicity’s pretty pink lips wrapped around him was straight out his fantasies.

“As much as I want that, and god do I, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he told her. “I wouldn’t be able to last, Felicity and I am dying to be inside of you. Is that ok?”

“I suppose we can save that for next time, right?” Oliver closed his eyes and dropped his forehead to hers at the idea of doing this again. He wanted that so badly, to have her in his bed every night. To wake up with her every morning.

“Oliver?” her voice bringing him back. “Please tell me you have a condom.”

“In the nightstand,” he said, shifting to reach for it. Before he could, however, Felicity pushed at his shoulder, catching him off guard, and managed to flatten him onto his back. He lay there, slightly stunned as she crawled over his torso and opened the nightstand. Throwing the condom on the bed beside them, Felicity straddled his things with hers.

“It didn’t seem fair that I don’t get to play too,” she purred at him, stroking her hands across his stomach in wide circles, getting closer to his erection with each pass.

“Felicity,” he panted, torn between wanting to stop her and needing her to keep going.

“Just a little, Oliver? Please?” her eyes were wide with the question, but Oliver knew she had all the power here. He was helpless to her.

Knowing he wasn't about to sop her, Felicity leaned forward and began raining kisses over his stomach. Her mouth followed no pattern as she licked and even nipped his abs, her mouth sometimes getting dangerously close to his hardness. Oliver could hear his moans filling the room, her attentions making him harder than he’d ever been. His rolled into the back of his head and a low groan ripped from his mouth when he felt her tiny hand lightly grip his erection. She caressed him gently, but firmly and Oliver could feel his stomach tighten with the promise of an oncoming orgasm. Needing to distract himself, Oliver grabbed her head and pulled it up, desperate to feel her lips on his. She kissed him back with fervor, her hand still stroking him.

“Felicity, please, you’re killing me,” he moaned, fighting urgently for control.

He really did not want to come in her hand.

Abruptly, she sat back up on her knees and reached for the condom. She rolled it onto him slowly while he clutched the sheet under him. When it was on, Oliver reached out and gripped her hips, his thumbs drawing circles on her skin. Her eyes met his as she placed herself above him and sank down slowly. Oliver’s eyes slammed shut at the sensation of her tight heat enclosing him. He’d never felt anything so perfect. It was so much better than his dreams.

Opening his eyes, Oliver was greeted with the most erotic sight of his life. Felicity was seated on top of him, eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure. He gave a shallow thrust with his hips and was rewarded with a low moan from her mouth. Her head dropped back and her eyes opened to meet his, the lust in them perfectly matching his own. Bracing her hands on his stomach, Felicity began to rotate her hips in small circles. Stars burst behind his eyes at the motion. He was already so close to the edge, but he wanted to see her come again. Releasing one hand from her hips, he brought it up to press his thumb to her clit.

“Oliver!” she cried, hips bucking at the sensation. He did it again, this time teasing a nipple with his other hand. Her hips started rocking faster as he kept the pressure up.

“That’s it, Felicity,” he coaxed. “You are so beautiful. I could watch you all day.”

“Oliver,” she cried, her movements getting faster, more frantic.

“What do you need?” he asked, desperate to see her fall apart.

Instead of answering, Felicity leaned down and kissed him. Oliver kept his thumb on her and kissed her back with everything he had. He could feel her inner walls fluttering around him.

“I need more, Oliver,” she pleaded into his ear. “Please.”

He swiftly reversed their positions so she was laid out underneath him. He grabbed her left leg and bent it towards the bed, opening her up to him even more. He thrust into her, hard, and Felicity cried out.

Oliver froze. “

Did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned. She shook her head frantically.

“No! Do that again, please,” she begged.

Oliver rose up further on his knees to get better leverage and thrust into her again. This time he could tell that her cry was in pleasure so he did it again. And again, and again, setting a punishing rhythm that her squirming and crying out within moments. Just when he though he couldn’t last any longer, she shattered. Back arched, fingers curled into his sheets, she cried out his name and Oliver was done. He snapped his hips two more times and followed her into oblivion.

When he finally came back to himself, it was with his head buried in her shoulder and her hand stroking lazily up and down his back. He lifted his head just enough to give her a slow, tender kiss that had them both sighing.

“Hi,” she whispered after he’d pulled back.

“Hi,” he smiled. “Are you okay? Am I crushing you?”

Felicity shook her head and pulled him a little closer. He stayed there for a minute, enjoying the aftermath before he finally stood to take care of the condom.

Oliver emerged from the bathroom and headed towards the door.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” she asked, sitting up.

“I was going to go get Harley,” he told her, opening the door and then stopping short.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver bent over and when he straightened, Felicity could see Harley in his arms.

“He must have followed us upstairs,” Oliver said setting the little dog on the bed next to Felicity who immediately scooped him up.

“Hi buddy,” she cooed at him. “I’m sorry I forgot about you. I was a little distracted.”

Oliver slid in behind her and kissed her shoulder.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” he teased.

“Oh, you should.” She turned her head and kissed him. Harley let out a yelp of displeasure at having been woken up and tried to curl up on both of their laps.

“He is not a night dog, is he?” Oliver observed, laughing.

“No, he’s really not. He likes to be in bed by 9 and gets very grumpy if he’s not,” she informed him as she stroked Harley’s ears, unsure of what came next.

“Well,” Oliver started. “He’s in bed now.”

Felicity turned to him, confused by the statement and Oliver sighed at his less than smooth transition.

“That’s my awkward way of asking you to stay. Both of you, stay with me.”

“Is that just for tonight or forever?” she teased.

“Forever,” he answered immediately. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her mouth which had fallen open in shock. “But we can start with tonight.”

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Oliver told her he loved her after two weeks. He had wanted to say it the next morning when he woke up with her head on his chest and Harley sleeping on his pillow, but he thought it might scare her away. It took her another two weeks to say it back, but Oliver didn’t mind waiting. She was worth it.

It took him a year to convince her to sell her house and move in with him permanently. She and Harley basically lived there anyway, but Felicity liked to keep her house as a way to make Harley feel safe if people were coming over.

It ended up being Tommy Merlyn that solved that problem for them. Or specifically, Tommy’s infant son, Ethan. Tommy had had to drop the baby off with Uncle Oliver one day due to an emergency. Harley had taken one look at that baby and it was love. He refused to leave little Ethan’s side the whole time he was over, even when Tommy came to pick him up. Harley didn’t seem to care that Tommy was a man, as long as he could be near the baby.

After that, Harley’s fear of men seemed to slowly disappear. The vet said it was the fact that Harley was completely secure in his place with Felicity and Oliver and knew he was safe and protected as long as he was with them.

Two years later, Oliver watched his godson, walk Harley on a leash down the aisle towards him. He heard the aahs around him at the sight of the toddler in a little suit and Harley wearing a matching bowtie. Ethan had insisted that if he was going to be the ring bearer then Harley had to do it with him. Oliver couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face when he saw Ethan go stand by his dad with Harley following dutifully behind.

The music switched and Oliver’s breath was ripped from his lungs. She was stunning. He couldn’t tell you anything about her dress or flowers, but he could tell you how her eyes had shone with love and joy, just for him. Thanks to a silly little dog, Oliver had found the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
